Efforts to stem HIV epidemics have benefited from the contributions of social and behavioral sciences and there is a continued need for training social and behavioral scientists committed to AIDS research. The University of Connecticut pre-doctoral Social Processes of AIDS Training Program integrates four core areas with state of the art AIDS behavioral research:(a) Social health disparities and stigma; (b) HIV/AIDS behavioral interventions; (c) Health communications and messaging; and (d) Managing co- morbid conditions. Our program also has specialized training in advanced research methods and data analytic techniques. In the next funding period, we will continue to recruit and train pre-doctoral students in social processes of AIDS research and applications. The objectives of the 4-year training program are to: (1) Train doctoral candidates in an integrated model of HIV/AIDS and basic social behavioral research through a structured program and dual mentorship; (2) Provide trainees with field research skills relevant to conducting community-based HIV/AIDS behavioral studies; (3) Facilitate innovative research ideas in four core areas of HIV/AIDS behavioral research; (4) Have trainees complete a research internship in collaboration with AIDS service providers; and (5) Provide trainees with skills and experience in publication and grant writing. Al trainees in the program are dually mentored in AIDS behavioral sciences by faculty dedicated to AIDS research and faculty from core- related research areas. Blending HIV/AIDS behavioral studies with core theoretical and applied research yields new and innovative approaches to addressing some of the most compelling contemporary challenges in HIV intervention and prevention. We are forging new avenues in understanding the social processes of HIV risks and relationships, and social aspects of poverty and health disparities among people at risk as well as those living with HIV/AIDS. Our program has considerable expertise and focus on social structural barriers to HIV prevention and treatment, particularly AIDS stigma. Students are supported for 4 years and complete extensive training in research design and quantitative methods, as well as substantive content from public health, psychology, communications, human development and family studies, statistics, geography, sociology, and anthropology. Program trainees are expected to make research presentations at national conferences, publish original research, and learn grant-writing skills. The program also centers on training in community-based field research, which includes a services oriented research experience. Students work with community based AIDS service organizations to conduct a field study that serves as a rich training experience and directly benefits the community as well as our students.